Kidnapping People A Christian Novelli Story
by TouchTheSkyDirection
Summary: Paige and Kara Rose, Los Angeles residents, embark on a wild adventure to Seattle, Washington to find Christian Novelli. Paige has a deep love for C-Noves and goes a little, no, a lot, haywire and some crazy and very random things happen to the three of them... And, where does One Direction fit in? What is the whacked announcer saying, you ask? Read the story and find out!
1. Prologue

Kidnapping People

A One Direction and Christian Novelli Story

**KEY:**

Kara

_Paige_

In general telling of the story

**PROLOGUE**

It all started out on a dark and stormy night… The wind blew the trees harder and harder until a large branch cracked and hit the house, breaking the roof open and crashing wildly through the ceiling. We clung for dear life to the ship's mooring as we watched our beloved house crumble before our eyes on the shore just a hundred feet away. Tears streaked both of our cheeks and-

_Oh, will you shut up?! None of that happened, you ditz! _

Oh, yeah… Right. Anyway, hi! I'm Kara Rose.

_And I'm Paige. _

And this is the story of how we, two best friends forever, lost our parents in a deadly storm and were forced to live a difficult life on a ship, which tested our bond-

_Not with that junk again!_

Sorry…

_Anyway, this is the story of how we messed up. Big time._

And no one was about to bust their butts to save us. 

_And, we didn't deserve it. But we did expect it. _

A huge wake up call.

_But, enough with all this chit chat. They'll think we're criminals if we don't start pleading our cases…_

Well… We _are_ crimi-

_But they don't need to know that!_

Fine… It really all started on a Monday morning on July 15th, 2012. A day that would go down in infamy… 

_For us. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Kidnapping People

"Okay, alright, I… I can do this. It's just flying. In a machine. That could break down at any second… AW SHOOT!" I said.

"Yo, dude, you really need to calm down, because if you don't calm down… Then I don't get to stalk my Christian… And, if I don't get to stalk my Christian, I'll get mad… And, if I get mad… You'll get hurt." Paige said, menacingly, rubbing her hands together evilly.

"ISN'T FLYING JUST WONDERFUL!?" I exclaimed, with fake joy, as I ran on to the plane, shoving my ticket into the attendant's hand. We found our seats at the back of the plane, quickly because people were staring daggers at us to sit down. So, we were a little late… Live with it, people!

"One of the many reasons why I hate people…" I growled as we sat down together.

"I couldn't agree with you more, sister." Paige nodded, high-fiving me.

The airplane took off fast and I held on to something for dear life until we were up in the air.

"OW, MY KNEE! GET OFF ME, LOSER!" Paige yelled.

"Sorry, my bad. At least we're off the ground…" I mumbled.

"I don't know if you thought about this, but we also need to get back on the ground…"

"Oh, darn it!" I sighed. I took out my phone and plugged my headphones in and started jamming to One Direction songs with Paige, and then I went off in my own world and listened to some 90s boy bands, like the Backstreet Boys and 'N Sync.

Finally, the plane landed in what I took to be Seattle, Washington. I clenched my teeth a little as the plane hit the ground. To think, I'd have to do this all over again in a few days. I breathed deeply.

"OH MY GOD, WE GET TO SEE CHRISTIAN SOON!"

"Yeah, maybe…" I wasn't sure how much faith I had in that. I didn't want to crush Paige's dream, but the chances of even seeing Christian were one in a million. And, I wasn't sure if she was actually serious about kidnapping him… Sometimes I really couldn't tell when she was being serious. I really hoped she wouldn't.

Now, don't get me wrong, I wanted to see Christian, too, but I wasn't about to kidnap him in order to do it. Well, I guess we'd have to wait and see what happens.

We got our luggage off of the conveyer belts and stood out in the air of Seattle, as it drizzled gently.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

Phase One in our big mistake.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Paige's POV

There we were, walking around the city of Seattle looking around at the buildings trying to find where Christian lives. "Now, I think its an apartment, but I'm not sure. I just know that it has a balcony."

"Could you be any more stalkerish?! Youre just…really creepy."

"It's not creepy, it's just love! AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW I'M NOT A STALKER!"

"Ooh, right, right. Well, what about this building?" Kara sighed pointing up to a building.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. WAIT! I have an idea! Why don't we go somewhere and look up in a phonebook?! How did I not think of this before?! Because, I'm pretty sure he's 20 or around that so he'd be in the phonebook."

"That's true. So, where can we go to find a phonebook?"

"Well, In Back to the Future, Marty just went into the eating place so somewhere like that."

"But that movie was a) made years ago and b) took place even longer ago! It might not be like that anymore!"

"Well, we can try. How about here?" I said pointing to a restaurant.

"Yeah, sure." So we walked inside.

"Hello, table for two?" the hostess asked.

"A-actually, uhm, we're just here to see if you have a, uhm, phonebook." I stuttered out. I'm never good talking to people that I don't know.

"Oh! Yes. Right this way, please," she said as she led us to a phone booth area.

"Thank you," Kara said

"No problem, girls." She walked away and I flipped open the phonebook.

"Okay, the N section. Here! Novelli, Christian."

"Paige, are you sure about this?"

"Uhm, ya. He's Christian freakin Novelli. I love him," I said as I looked at his address. I looked around and saw no one to be looking. I just ripped out the page.

"PAIGE! WHAT THE HECK!" Kara yelled.

"No one's looking and hes my man." So we found his apartment and pressed the button.

After I pressed it, Kara and I waited a few seconds and finally we heard the familiar voice out of the speaker. "Hello?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Kidnapping People

Paige stood there in utter shock that he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi…" I said quickly, because she obviously wasn't going to speak.

"Whoah, you aren't my mother… Who are you?"

"Well, there's two of us… And, we're your new best friends!" I said, as Paige shivered in the rain, which was pouring down harder now.

"Friends? I've never had friends before… Well, not in the flesh! Are you murderers?"

"Do we sound like murderers?" I asked, actually wanting to know, myself.

"Not exactly… You sound like teenage girls…"

"Good, because that's what we are!"

I could hear him laugh. "Alright, then I guess you can come on up, though I still don't think it's the best choice for me to make… But, really, when do I ever make even decent choices?"

"Well, here's one choice that is FABULOUS!"

"Hooray! It'll clean my record!"

"Great, now please let us in, because it's raining hard and we're wearing shorts and we're freezing…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry! See you soon!"

"Yup!"

I walked through the door, and then turned around. Paige stood in the rain, with a dazed look on her face. I held the door open and grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

We got into the elevator and got off at the fourth floor. Soon, we had reached apartment 4D. Christian's apartment.

"Ready?" I asked.

"…" Paige gulped. "R-ready."

I grabbed her hand and knocked it against the door and pushed her in front of me.

The door opened.

"Aloha…"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Paige's POV

"Hi, I'm Kara and this is my friend Paige,' she paused to motion over to me. "She's…I think excited is an understatement."

"Haha, maybe she's just dead. No one is ever excited to meet me."

"I'm sorry she's just standing there. Can you help me, help her regain her senses?"

"Haha, of course! Her name is…Paige, right?" Christian asked.

"Yup, that's it."

"Ok." He stood thinking for a moment then said "Paige, I have to show you something." And with that he grabbed my face and smushed it.

"MIDNIGHT GET OFF MY FACE!" I exclaimed as I came out of my daze. "OMIGOD YOURE FREAKING CHRISTIAN NOVELLI!"

"There she is," Kara said smiling.

"Uhm, my name is..is..is..Midnight?"

"Paige, he knows your name. And Midnight isn't it. That's her cat," Kara explained to Christian.

"Right, I'm Paige. You're Christian."

"Yeah, I've been aware." He commented.

"CAN I MEET YOUR TOASTER?!" I blurted out.

"Yeah, sure. Right this way." He said as he led us to his kitchen.

"Oh, according to her, you two are gonna be married." Kara said to Christian.

"Kara! That was a secret!" I exclaimed.

"Well secrets shouldn't be kept from your fiancé," Christian said putting his arm around my shoulder.

All the color drained from my face. "In case you were unaware, she really loves you," Kara continued. "She has pictures all over our room and on her phone and-"

"Well, I can tell you I, uh, don't kiss them," I said.

"That's a shame. Well, so here's my awesome toaster today looking snazzy in a pair of shades," Christian pointed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"It's… Beautiful!" Paige exclaimed, as if it were the second most glorious thing she'd ever seen, the first being Christian Novelli, himself.

"She appreciates that," He laughed. "So, um, how did you find out where I lived?" He asked, sitting down and motioning for us to sit down, too.

"Phonebooks are great inventions!" I said, with a smile.

"I forgot about the phonebook! I'm surprised no one has ever thought of coming to find me before by using the phonebook… Maybe because people hate me."

"No, that's not true… We don't hate you!" I said. "Right, Paige?"

"I LOVE YOU." Paige said, in a sort of commanding voice. She was really doing a great job at not looking like a complete idiot.

"Well, there's something even my mommy doesn't tell me…"

"Oh, Christian, Paige is like literally obsessed with you…" I said, as Paige hit me on the shoulder. "OW, LOSER!"

"You guys are really cool…" Christian said with a smile.

"That couldn't be further from the truth." I confessed.

"Yeah, and that's what makes you cool! Well, that, and you're not blonde."

"I know right, blonde's are terrible, they just have no sparkle, they're weird, and popular, and gross, and no one likes them-" Paige was starting to ramble just like me…

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her, with a fake smile with clenched teeth.

"So, what are you guys doing here? Like, why did you come see me?"

"Well, we wanted to come meet you, and-" I started, and then Paige cut me off.

"We came to do this!" Paige whipped out the sack she had and large rope. She threw the sack over his head, and wow that was a large sack, because it fit all the way around his whole body. He started to scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? UGH, I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! GUYS! STOP!"

Paige took Christian's toaster and hit him over the head with it. He stopped screaming.

She tied the rope around his sacked body, and began to lift him off the ground.

"Help me!" She called to me.

I stood there with my mouth wide open and completely befuddled.

"PAIGE! Th-this is crazy!"

"HE WASN'T COOPERATING!"

"He SAID WE WERE AWESOME!"

"YEAH, BUT HE WASN'T ON HIS KNEES BEGINNING ME TO MARRY HIM!"

"OH DEAR GOD, HELP US!"

She dragged Christian down to the lobby of the apartment buildings. The concierge looked at us with a puzzled look, then turned away back to his candy box and popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Finally, we were outside in the suddenly sunny warm Seattle air.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Paige's POV

"Kara, he just looks so perfect when he's asleep, or uh, unconscious…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, what the heck was with that?! We can get in a lot of trouble for kidnapping him and knocking him unconscious and bringing him to our hotel room!"

"Calm down. He still looks perfect. And look, he's waking up, be quiet."

He squirmed as he woke up and stared at us. "W-where am I? What happened?"

"Well, we kinda took you," Kara started.

"Yeah, but, we had a good reason to."

"Oh yeah? And what could that reason be?!"

"Uhm, hold on…lemme think. Any ideas Kara?" I asked looking over at Kara.

"Yeah, here's an idea. YOU'RE CRAZY!" she screamed.

"Well, we didn't mean to hurt you but you were uncooperative…I think I did it because of-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know..love. You're insane, Paige."

"Nu-uh! My mom had me tested!" I exclaimed to Kara. "So Christian, are you mad? At us? For kind of taking you? Against your will?"

"Nah, I suppose not. I don't have any friends and you still seem nice and friendly…ish. Even though you took me. And you're.. mdnhryufjn," he mumbled the last part and I looked over at Kara and she shrugged her shoulders. He was just hit on the head with a toaster pretty hard so I didn't really think to ask him what he said.

"Well, _anyway _Christian_,_ we need your help with a bigger mission if you don't mind…"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paige's POV

"Kara, he just looks so perfect when he's asleep, or uh, unconscious…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, what the heck was with that?! We can get in a lot of trouble for kidnapping him and knocking him unconscious and bringing him to our hotel room!"

"Calm down. He still looks perfect. And look, he's waking up, be quiet."

He squirmed as he woke up and stared at us. "W-where am I? What happened?"

"Well, we kinda took you," Kara started.

"Yeah, but, we had a good reason to."

"Oh yeah? And what could that reason be?!"

"Uhm, hold on…lemme think. Any ideas Kara?" I asked looking over at Kara.

"Yeah, here's an idea. YOU'RE CRAZY!" she screamed.

"Well, we didn't mean to hurt you but you were uncooperative…I think I did it because of-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know..love. You're insane, Paige."

"Nu-uh! My mom had me tested!" I exclaimed to Kara. "So Christian, are you mad? At us? For kind of taking you? Against your will?"

"Nah, I suppose not. I don't have any friends and you still seem nice and friendly…ish. Even though you took me. And you're.. mdnhryufjn," he mumbled the last part and I looked over at Kara and she shrugged her shoulders. He was just hit on the head with a toaster pretty hard so I didn't really think to ask him what he said.

"Well, _anyway _Christian_,_ we need your help with a bigger mission if you don't mind…"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh, God. What…?" Christian answered, with his head in his hands.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal…" Paige said slyly.

Christian looked at me, asking with his eyes what was going on in Paige's twisted mind.

"I dunno what's going on…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"What is it?" He asked Paige.

"We need you to help us kidnap One Direction." Paige said simply.

"WAIT, WE!? NO, NO, NO, NO! NOOOOO!" I yelled at her.

"Come on, it'll be worth it!"

"Yeah, worth EUROPEAN JAIL!?"

"No, it'll be worth Louis Tomlinson…"

I choked. "Oh…"

"So, will you do it Christian?" She asked him, eagerly.

"You girls are really less innocent than I thought… But, yeah, I was gonna kidnap them anyway, do now we've got a support team." He smiled.

"I can't believe we're actually gonna do this…" I said.

"Louiiiiiis Tomlinsoooooooon…" They both said in a sing song-y voice.

"… Okay." I smiled.

"GROUP HUG!" Christian shouted.

We all got together in a more than overly-awkward hug, and soon pulled apart to begin to plot.

"So, the first thing we need is to know exactly where they're gonna be at all times…" Paige started.

"Wait, are you using Connor Franta's 'How to Get One Direction to Follow You On Twitter' plan?" He asked.

"Uh… Maybe…" She answered.

"Ugh, I love that video!" I exclaimed. "Then, we get some sacks and rope and… Basically how YOU kidnapped Christian…"

"Oh, yeah… So, one sack down, 4 more to go!" Christian said, excitedly. "Let's go buy some!"

"Why would we do that- I have 4 more right here!" Paige pulled 4 sacks out of her bag. We looked at her. "What!? It was in case Christian didn't cooperate!"

"Wow." Christian began. "You guys are the coolest people I've ever met…"

"Okay, then, what next?" I asked.

Another big mistake.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Paige's POV

"So varying it a little bit from Connor Franta's plan, we'll kidnap them like I did with you and yeah. And by the way Kara, this wasn't all my idea. If it was up to me, I wouldn't go through all this trouble. I saw what what was in your diary under your mattress."

"What? I don't have a dia-"

I took her diary out of my bag saying, "Oh, you don't, do ya? Whats this then?" She turned beat red.

"Th-that's not..mine?"

"It isn't? Well, I guess you wouldn't mind if I read a little bit of it outloud," I said opening to a random page. "Dear Diary, today I saw this video-"

"Okay, fine! It's mine!" Kara said ripping the diary out of my hands. "Just don't read it anymore."

"We'll see…So you admit you wanted to kidnap One Direction, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

'So I'm being nice. This doesn't happen often, ya know."

"I'm still here, guys," Christian mumbled tapping my shoulder.

"Oh..sorry Christian. So, we have to go to the airport to get tickets. There's a plane taking off in," I looked at my phone to see the time, "about 35 minutes. If we run to the airport-"

"Guys, we can just take my car," Christian cut in.

"Right! We forgot you had a car!" Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I want to sit next to Paige if the seats are only two next to eachother…" Christian trailed off blushing.

"Ugh, fine," Kara whined. So the three of us hopped in Christian's car and we started off to the airport. "Wait, do we have to take the plane?" Kara asked still whining.

"Well, we kinda have to unless you want ta take a boat trip that would take a few _days._"

"But….I don't liiiike flyyyyiiinggggg."

"Oh, quit your bellyaching and buck the gee up," I said slapping Kara on the cheek.

"OOOOWW," complained Kara. "That hurt.."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well, you were being annoying!" Paige yelled at me.

"Yeah, what else is new…?" I asked, sulking back into my seat in the back of the car. The two love bugs were sitting next to each other in the front seat. _Sickening._

"I was sticking to the facts!" Paige fired back at me.

"Then you would be correct!"

"Guys! We have more important things to focus on then how annoying Kara is! We're at the airport…" Christian broke up our fight, which was rather one-sided.

"SHUT UP!" We both yelled at once.

He looked at us, stunned.

"Sorry…" We said together again.

"Alright, let's go!" Paige exclaimed. We grabbed our suitcases that were already packed from our little trip to Seattle and ran inside to the front desk.

"Hi, three tickets on the flight to England, please!" I tried to sound cheery.

"That leaves in 10 minutes, dear, and we only have two seats left on the plane. I'm sorry." She answered in her fake happy voice that all those dumb airport people had.

"Oh, well, then I guess we'll-" Christian started.

"We'll take the two tickets!" I cut him off, kicking his small shin. He let out a little whimper of pain that he managed to stifle.

"Alright, that will be $2,075 please." Paige and Christian let their mouths gape open.

"Thanks, you can put it on the tab…" I said handing her my frequent flyer's card.

She looked at me a little frazzled. "How much is on this card, may I ask?"

I tried to look innocent. "Only about $12,000… But, you'll be adding some extra credit after our round-trip flight…"

She handed me back the card after she'd punched the number in. "Thank you. Enjoy your flight…" She said, stunned.

"No, thank you!" I yelled back as all three of us ran to the gates. "Okay, Paige's suitcase is bigger!" I said as I lifted it up and dumped her clothes into my suitcase. Let's just say some of her… Unmentionables fell on the floor and Christian stared.

"KARA!"

"What, it's no big deal!" I said stuffing them into my suitcase. "Okay, Christian… Get in!"

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

"GET IN! WE HAVE 6 MINUTES AND 43 SECONDS!"

No more questions were asked as we helped Christian into Paige's suitcase.

"Are you good in there?" I asked.

"JAEJTJTAKRJA!" I heard him say, so I took that as "I'm perfect!"

We carried his light body to the conveyer belt after we were scanned for weapons.

"Have fun, Christian!" I whispered.

"EUAJH!" He said.

"Good." Paige replied.

We handed our tickets to the big burly man at the plane's entrance with 3 minutes to spare.

"Go right ahead." He told us.

We ran like gazelles onto the plane, galloping and gallivanting all the way to our seats.

The adrenaline rushed to my head and I sighed, plugging my ear buds into my fully charged phone.

"YOU'RE A FREQUENT FLYER!?" Paige screamed at me.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot to mention that!"

"BUT YOU HATE FLYING!"

"Mmhmm… What are you not getting about this?"

"BUT YOU MADE ME PAY FOR THOSE TICKETS TO SEATTLE!"

"Yup… I wasn't about to use my frequent flyer miles to help _you_!"

"Thanks, friend."

And off the plane went to the land of tea and crumpets.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Paige's POV

I felt bad for Christian. I truly did. He had to be stuffed into my suitcase which wasn't even a suitcase. It was a large bag. I never really had to pack much:2 pairs of pants will last at least a week. Somehow, it _was _larger than Kara's, but still not really big. He couldn't be to comfortable. As soon as Kara and I boarded off of the plane, I ran off to the luggage pick-up to get our bags. I dragged Kara by holding her wrist. "Paige! Let go of me!"

"BUT WE NEED TO GET CHRISTI-"

"SHUT UP! We're not supposed to put people in our luggage and might get arrested if anyone found out."

"Well it was your idea."

"But it's your bag. We'd both get in trouble."

"Wait, Kara. Don't they have to check our luggage when we get it?!"

"Calm down. We can just get it and switch everything back before we get it checked."

"Are you su-"

"Yes, Paige. I'm sure." So we ran and got my bag and ran it into the bathroom. I unzippered it and saw Christian's beautiful face come out.

"Hey, Christian! Get out so we can put my clothes back in there and when we come out we don't need any suspicion. Who knows what people might think we're doing…" I said bashfully. Christian got out and Kara put my clothes back into my bag. I opened the door and the three of us walked out. Luckily it was a family bathroom and not just a girls bathroom so we didn't look completely weird.

Eventually, we walked out of the door and into the fresh air. "Ah, this feels so good after being trapped in that bag." Christian stared at us.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was Kara's idea. So, where do we go now?" I asked.

"Uhm, I don't know.." Kara trailed off.

"Well, I don't get out of my house at all, so why don't we just explore a little?" Christian questioned.

"Yeah, I agree. I have no social life," I said.

"Ugh, I suppose. I did spend all that money to come here, I guess we should enjoy it," Kara agreed. "Hey, aren't we old enough to drink here now? The legal age _is_ 18."

"Yeah, but I'd prefer my cranberry juice. Omnomnom. And my sister told me wine tastes gross and my dad always drank beer and it smelt disgusting, so I think I'm good."

"Oh, you and your cranberry juice," Kara responded.

"So anyway, what'd you do in the plane while I was curled up in Paige's bag?" Christian asked.

"Well, I listened to music," I said.

"And _I _read a few chapters-"

I cut her off. "Hah! You said chapters!" And with that I started cracking up hysterically. Christian and Kara looked at me with a 'what the heck?' look. "Omigod, it's sooo funny. Ya know, Ned's Declassified?"

"She's crazy," Kara told Christian.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The air was… Damp. And cold.

"Cool, it's exactly like Seattle!" Christian exclaimed with joy.

"Wait, why would you be happy about that?" Paige asked.

"Didn't you just say you wanted to look around and explore and stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, as I said, I never get out of my house, so I really have no idea what Seattle is actually like…"

"But you-" I started, and then gave up. "Whatever. Let's get moving."

And, with that, we started off on our way through the big city of London. It was crowded. We were walking down one street, and suddenly, this huge man bumped into me. I fell to the ground, in a little clump. The troll fell on top of me. And, keep in mind that this guy weighed a good 500 pounds. No joke.

Then, I noticed in all of my pain and agony that the troll had a One Direction t-shirt on. And, the shirt said, "One Night Only Concert at Victoria Palace Theater- July 16th, 2012". I looked at the street sign. It read "Victoria Street". I looked at the door in front of us, and the line of screaming girls that seemed to go on for miles. I gulped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I screamed.

Then, a boy with puffed up black hair and nice tan skin came running over to me. "Where's the fire!?" He screamed in a British accent.

"What- what are you talking about?" I asked, the troll still sprawled out on top of me.

"You said 'aagh'… That means 'fire' in Urdu!" He said.

"I actually knew that." I said. "I knew my learning of Urdu would pay off… Especially when I was talking to Zayn Malik…" I stopped. "WAIT… I'm talking to ZAYN MALIK!"

He laughed. "Yep! Right you are!"

I tried to laugh underneath the troll on top of me.

"Uh, are you alright? Do you need a little help?"

"Maybe… Just a little." He rolled the man over a few times until he was lying on his stomach on the sidewalk. He didn't move.

I stood up. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He replied. Then, I watched him walk away into the theater, leaving me and the troll alone on the sidewalk. I walked over to him, still sprawled out on the ground and not moving. I listened for any breathing. Yup, I heard it. I kicked him in the ribs and I heard an "OOF!" come from underneath him, so I took it he was still able to function alright.

"PAIGE! CHRISTIAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I called out.

"OVER HERE!"

I followed the voice to the box office. They came over to me with three tickets in there hands… And three of something else.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BACKSTAGE… PASSES!" I SCREAMED. "HOW THE BAKED POTATO DID YOU GET THEM?!"

"I know a guy…" Christian said, slyly.

"_You _know a guy?" I asked.

"Okay, no, I know absolutely no one. The guy that was giving out the tickets just said his daughter loved me and gave me three of these…"

"Yeah, and then his daughter proceeded to come out of the booth and hug and KISS Christian Novelli on the LIPS, and explain just how much she loved him…" Paige said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, now, we're gonna get One Direction in our hands now! This is what we've wanted, right? Let's be sort of happy! Sort of…" Christian said, putting his hand on Paige's shoulder.

"LET'S GO!" I smiled.

We ran to the "Fast Pass" line and got in immediately.

"Wow that reminds me of Disney World!" I exclaimed.

We took our front row seats, and we all fan…-humaned for the entire concert. It was amazing seeing them all in person… Liam, Harry, Zayn, Niall… And, my dear Louis Tomlinson… My Boo Bear… People we'd only fantasized and dreamed about… were standing right in front of us, performing their hearts out. And, they had no idea what was coming for them next…

All in all, we had a pretty sucky plan not really mapped out, but somehow we just knew it would work. We had that feeling.

Soon, the concert was over and it was time.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Paige's POV

We went backstage and right before we walked up to them, Christian stopped us. "So remind me of the plan again?" Christian asked.

"Okay," Kara started. "We talk to them and be nice and stuff, not weird and suspicious. Because then they'd suspect something. Then, on the signal-"

"Woah woah woah," I cut in. "What the feather's the signal?"

"Uhm, how about you say, 'I could really go for some cranberry juice right now,' but say it kind of loud. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. So on the signal, Christian will do something HUGE to distract the guards completely for…lets say five minutes or until you don't see us and them anymore. Then, go meet us outside. During this time, Paige and I will either render them unconscious or put duct tape over their mouths-probably unconscious-and put them in the bags drag them out and, we have a hotel room, right?"

"Yupp, I reserved one. a big one. but some of us might have to share beds. Like three to a bed," Christian answered. We both glared at him.

"THREE TO A BED!" Kara yelled. "CHRISTIAN! WHAT THE-"

"Kara, calm down. He's not a millionaire and there's gonna be eight of us. I mean, even four beds is a lot."

"You're right Paige. Let's go in." Kara nodded and we headed in. Kara ran up to Louis with the biggest smile on her face. I walked up to Niall and Christian went up to Harry.

Niall looked at me with _something_ in his eyes. I'm not an eye expert, so for all I know, it could've been disgust. I looked at Christian after a while and he could tell it was almost time. He walked over and past the guards saying something to them and they nodded. _It was time. _I took out a rock to "show" it to them. "Ya know, it looks better if you look at it from above." And I stood up on a chair and they all circled around me. "I could really go for some cranberry juice right now," and with that I "accidentally" dropped the giant rock and somehow I was so lucky it got 4/5 of them to go unconscious. Louis was left. "Oh no!" I said quietly and Kara went up behind Louis and hesitantly smacked him on the head with something. He fell to the ground. We put them in the bags quickly and brought them out of the back entrance which surprisingly had no guards near it. Soon, Christian came out to help us and we walked to the hotel which wasn't too far from where we were.

When we got into our room after avoiding a few strange glances, we saw there were two beds and a couch that folded out into a bed. "That's where there'll be two," Christian pointed.

"Well, I call a bed!" Kara and I shouted in unison.

"So do I," Christian responded. After what seemed like hours, we decided who would go where. To avoid awkwardness, Kara and I decided to sleep on the folding couch together. Niall, Louis, and Christian in one bed, and Liam, Zayn and Harry the other. Since it was late at night, we decided to take them out of the bags and put them on the beds. Luckily, the beds were big. We put them all in and then got ready for bed ourselves. I got in the bed in mah peejays and put my ipod in since I cant go to bed without listening to music. I looked to find Kara and she was over near Louis stroking his face and saying something to him. Then she came to bed.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up to the early morning light seeping in through the chiffon curtains. I stretched and yawned. Then I bolted up right remembering what had happened the night before.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAGH!" I screamed.

"WHEY DA FAYAHHHHHH!?" Zayn screamed through the cloth tied around his mouth.

Paige sat up and yelled at me. "Ugh, you woke them up, you idiot!"

Soon, all of the boys from One Direction started shouting cries for help. Christian and Paige tried to hush them but after 15 minutes I had had enough.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I shouted in a rather Sharpay/ High School Musical/ Status Quo- esque manner. Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis shut up and Christian and Paige sat down on the ground like puppies.

"Okay, is everyone ready to listen?" I asked, taking the silence that followed as a 'yes'. "Alright, so as you are now probably thinking 'we have been kidnapped'… And, the answer to that would be yes, you have been… By us sweet, innocent looking teenage losers. And you're probably also thinking… 'How'?" I paused and looked at them. "Well, we're also thinking 'how'? We have absolutely no ulterior motive. We want nothing from you. No fame. No fortune."

"Well, money's always a good thing!" Paige cut in. I stared her down until she looked away awkwardly.

"We didn't kidnap you for any real reason… Except, I guess, to kidnap you. And, I guess that would qualify as getting to know you…" I continued.

"IF YO WENAHD DU GED DA NO OSS YO COODOVE GAWN WITTOW DA KEDNAWPING!" Liam struggled to say.

"Okay, we're gonna take those off you now." I snapped my fingers and all three of us started taking off the bandanas we'd tied around their mouths to keep them quiet.

"Okay, Liam, what were you saying?" I asked.

"IF YOU WANTED TO GET TO KNOW US YOU COULD'VE GONE WITHOUT THE KIDNAPPING!" He yelled.

"… Well, yeah. I guess you're right. But, at least we didn't keep you for ransom!"

"Because we're too stupid to have thought of it before-hand!" Paige added to our discourse.

"God, we're stupid idiots…" Christian agreed.

"Yes, but that's not the point right now. We didn't. And, we wouldn't have. And, not just because we're stupid. Because, we're not evil."

"BUT YOU KIDNAPPED US!" Louis said.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE FREAKING GORGEOUS!" I yelled back.

Awkward silence.

I coughed. "Um, so… I guess, what we mean to say is… Sorry." I concluded.

"Sorry." Paige and Christian muttered in assent after me.

The boys looked at one another. Harry sighed. "Will you at least help us out of these… Ropes?" He asked.

"I- I guess… But, you're not going to go report us… Right?" I asked, nervously.

"I guess not. Because, you actually do seem like decent people…" Niall confirmed.

"Thanks." We said together. We undid the ropes on each of them and they sat up right on their beds and looked at us, expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Liam asked.

"Wha- what?" Paige said slowly.

"You wanted to get to know us… What do you want to do?" Zayn explained.

"Are you serious?" Christian asked.

"Uh, yeah… For some reason we're not as mad as we probably should be…" Harry said slowly, but at a normal speed for him.

"Well, when did you decide that? You weren't talking to each other. Can you read each other's minds?!" I exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"No, no… We just don't feel mad…" Harry reiterated.

"But, you're talking as a unit… How do you know what the other guys feel?" I asked.

"Um… I was just guessing…"

"Oh."

"I don't think we've answered the first question yet…" Louis threw in.

"Oh, yeah… Um, well we don't really know what we want to do… Oh, now we're speaking as a unit!" I said.

The boys laughed. "Well, then how's about we do something extremely fun!" Niall suggested.

The three of us blinked.

"Fun?" I asked.

"F-u-n?" Paige spelled out.

"… What's 'fun'?" Christian summed up our thoughts.

The boys stared at us.

"Do you guys ever get out of your house?" Zayn asked.

"I've never left the comfort of my room." I started.

"I've never left the comfort of my bed." Paige put in.

"I've never left the comfort of my toaster." Christian confessed.

"Wow. Well, that explains why you went on a psychotic rampage and kidnapped us…" Niall said.

"Well, then let's go shopping. Girl's like that stuff, don't they?" Liam said.

Paige and I looked at one another. "What kind of shopping?" We said at once.

"I dunno, anything. Shoes? Video games?"

"… HECK YEAH!"

"Alright, let's get going then!" Harry rejoiced.

"And, since you think I'm gorgeous, how about a piggy back ride?" Louis asked, a faint smirk on his face.

"I… I-I-I… Iyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiy iyiyiy-"

Paige slapped me on the back, hard.

"CODY SIMPSON, YEAH!" I coughed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, never mind that! I WOULD LOVE TO RIDE YOUR BACK!" I exclaimed awkwardly.

"Well, then… Go ahead!"

We all laughed.

And, the day began.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Paige's POV

"Well, where do you want to go shopping?" Liam asked.

"GAMESTOP ALL THE WAY!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "What? It's mah favorite store. I mean. Video games."

"Well what about shoe shopping?" Harry asked.

"Marshalls?" I said. "All I need is a plaid pair of converse because that's all I wear. Converse."

"I wear toms," Christian pointed out.

"I wear shoes?" Kara continued.

"But whatever we do, it can't be clothes shopping. I would rather clean my room than shop for clothes. I would rather kill Christian here than clean my room. I would rather kill Midn- never mind. Nothing can make me kill my baby girl. But yeah, I hate clothes shopping."

"Paige, you'd kill me?" Christian asked with big eyes.

"Aww, hayeck no. That's something I'd really really hate to do but I'd rather do that than shop for clothes."

"Wait, I just realized we never introduced ourselves to you," Kara stated. "I'm Kara."

"I'm Christian."

"And I'm Paige."

Kara was still on Louis' back and he seemed to be getting tired. He put her down and then explained to her that he was tired. The two of them started giggling and talking and stuff. When we finally got to GameStop, I ran in to look at the Mario games. "Mario, huh?" I heard. I turned around to see it was Niall.

"Yeah. See this game?" I asked him pointing to NEW Super Mario Bros. 2. He nodded. "I got it the day it came out and then finished it the next day. I'm good at it. So I need a new one now."

"Uh huh. So, you said earlier, you have a baby girl?

"What? Oh! My kitten! She's 8." I took out a picture. "Wookit my wittle baby gewl. She's so cuuute!"

"Yeah, she is. What's her name?"

"Midnight." The two of us talked while I found a few new games for my 3DS, some not 3D since I never use it anyway. I looked over at Kara and Louis and _I think _he was flirting with her. Obviously, I'm not a genius in flirting since I've only had one boyfriend, but I still think so. "Hold that thought, Niall. I need to listen to _them._"

"Here, I'll help you." So we crept towards them while I "looked" at the games on the racks.

"-the prettiest eyes," I heard Louis say to Kara as she blushed.

"Really? So do you."

"No, yours are better," I heard and for the next few minutes too, so I walked over to Christian who looked extremely bored.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm bored."

"Well this is my favorite store so learn to love it. Well, wanna go eavesdrop on Karalou? That's what she calls it…"

"yeah, sure." So the two of us walked over to listen in on some interesting hings.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You have the prettiest eyes," Louis said to me while looking into them. I blushed deeply.

"Really? So do you." I giggled like I had no thought in my mind.

He grinned. "No, yours are better."

"How did I get so lucky as to hear you of all people say that to me?" I asked him.

"Well, you did kidnap One Direction…"

"Yeah, but besides that… I never thought for once that…" I trailed off, twisting my hair around my finger and looking away with a smile.

"I'd fall in love with you…?" He tilted my chin up so I'd look him in the eyes.

_BOOM!_

I saw out of the corner of my eye a scene that only a movie could produce. Christian had his head poked out on the bottom, Paige in the center, and Niall on the top, staring at us with wide eyes- but then Christian fell from his lunging position on the ground and moved over to a corner of the room. Paige, who was leaning on Christian fell to the ground, and Niall who was depending on both of their support, fell on top of Paige.

Louis saw it too. We looked at each other and smirked. We both whistled obnoxiously at what we saw in front of us.

Somehow, Paige had ended up on top of Niall in a straddling position over his waist… And all of a sudden it was getting HOT in GameStop…

They stared into each other's eyes, with looks of astonishment on their faces. They both blushed furiously at each other, until they started grinning. Harry, Zayn, and Liam all came and stood around to watch them. Kind of creeperish, but it happened. Paige hopped up off of Niall and held out both her hands to him, which he took, and pulled him up onto his feet. They kept grinning at each other. Creepy, mysterious grins that dug deep into each other's souls. Well, that's just what it felt like they were doing.

So, I picked now to yell at them. "WHY WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING ON US!?"

They looked at me. "Uh… Because… Well… Uh…" Paige said intelligently.

"IT'S OUR KARALOU MOMENT!" Louis yelled at them, too.

"Wait- Did… You just say… What did you just say?" I asked.

"Karalou…" He said slowly. And before I knew it our lips crashed together at the same time.

"GUYS! YO! THERE ARE KIDS IN HERE!" Niall yelled at us.

We broke apart, only half caring what they thought.

"Uh… SO, what was happening between… You two busy bees over here?" I started, trying to recover from what could've been the blissful death of me.

Paige and Niall looked at each other and grinned again. "A lot." Niall replied, softly. He kissed Paige tenderly, biting her lip softly. She shivered a little. But, all of a sudden, she snapped out of whatever she had been feeling and exclaimed, "WHERE'S CHRISTIAN!?"

"Uh…" Niall said slowly.

"CHRISTIAN!" She called.

We started to look around.

"CHRISTIAN!" Everyone called at random times.

Finally, I called, "Christian?!" one last time, and heard a reply. "Jkafrhewrjaedhd…" He called softly. I looked to where the sound was coming from. I turned around to face… A box.

I ran over to the box and opened it. Inside was a large piñata of a… Purple fox…

"Christian?" I asked.

"Kakjrejrajd…" The purple fox said.

"Okay, so if someone was stuck in a piñata… What would you do?" I turned around and asked everyone else who were still searching in other areas of the store.

"Get a baseball bat and hit it open?" Niall asked, obviously a little ticked that Paige had wanted Christian instead of him while he was kissing her.

"No! How could you say that!? Christian is so fragile!" Paige yelled at him, slapping his arm.

"Ouch." He answered to it.

"I guess you could just try ripping it open…" Louis suggested.

"Let's see what happens…" Paige said, worriedly.

I began to rip little pieces of card board off at a time.

"K-Kar… Kara… Honey… Dear…" Louis interjected in between each of my puny, helpless tears into the cardboard.

"Kara, let me do it for you…" He offered, taking the whole piñata in his arms, with Christian in it and all.

"Wow, you're so strong and sexy…" I sighed.

He smiled and grabbed hold of the nose of the fox and ripped the head off of it.

Paige let out a moan of agony and worriment.

There, peaking out from the purple fox…

Was not Christian.

It looked to be…

Christian's great grandmother…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Paige's POV

"C-Christian's great gramma?!" I exclaimed. "What the heckle jeck jeckle?!"

"Heckle jeck jeckle?" Everyone questioned and turned and looked at me.

"It's something me and my sister did! So, as I was saying, whate the heck are you doing here? I'm so confuzzled…"

"Confuzzled?"

"She talks weird, you'd get used to it after, I don't know, a year? Paige, can you talk normal for once?" Kara complained.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no."

"Well," Christians great grandma started, "Christian told me he was here and to visit."

"Well where the G is he?!" I whined.

"Uhm, try the bathroom?" Christian said coming out of the bathroom.

"CHRISTIAN!" I exclaimed running up to him. I saw Niall give him the dirtiest looks of all dirty looks in the universe. "When'd you go? You were here one moment and gone the next…"

"When we all stood up and I had to pee so I went," he said hugging me. God, he smells good. "Did I here mah great gramma?! Hey!" He said going up to her. "What're ya doing here? We're busy!"

"I don't really know. I haven't seen you and I wanted to and, I guess I better get going. See you later, sweetie," She said pecking him on the check the way grandma's do.

"See ya Gramma! I love you!"

"Love you too!" and with that she walked out the door.

"Talk about random," Zayn said.

"Haha, she's weird. But awesome too.." Christian replied.

"Oh, like you?" Niall asked rather angrily.

Christian ignored him. "So, uh, what now? Like, what should we do now?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," Niall and I complained in unison.

"Yeah, we know. You're always hungry, Paige. That's why bags of chis never really last more than two days," Kara said.

"Same with us!" Louis exclaimed.

"So, food?" Liam asked. "I guess I could go for a nibble."

"So, where?" Harry asked.

"Well, what's here?" I asked.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The boys all looked at Paige like she was cray-cray.

"… NANDO'S!" We all screamed at once, even Christian and me.

"Oh… Well, you could've said that nicely." She said, annoyed.

Niall swooped in with a move. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked out the door with her, with us following behind. "I'm going to teach you how to EAT." He said with a smile.

"Well, that sounds like fun, but excuse me… I already know how to eat, just as much as you."

"And, I don't eat anything at all!" Christian exclaimed, making us all laugh.

"I bet I can eat more than you at Nando's…" Paige challenged.

"You're on, little girl!" Niall said with a laugh. They shook hands and ran off with each other to the restaurant. Louis put his arm around Christian.

"Don't worry, lad, I'm sure she'll be back around. I think she likes you," he said sweetly to him.

"R-really?" He asked.

"Sure! Why not?"

"Well, because she just ran off with her all time favorite band member of One Direction…"

"Wait…" I stopped him. "How do you know Niall's her favorite?"

"She never told us...?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"Well… This is awkward…" Christian looked away.

"Have you been stalking her Twitter?" I asked.

"N-no?" He guessed. I stared at him. "Okay, yeah…"

We laughed.

"I'm sure she'll come around, mate…" Liam assured him

"Maybe." Christian consented.

"That's the spirit!" Zayn cheered.

"No… Not exactly, Zayn. But, he's getting there…" Harry told Zayn.

"So, babe," Louis turned to me. "Where you from?"

"Los Angeles… Paige and I are roomies in a pretty apartment! It's orange and blue- our favorite colors." I said, excitedly.

He smiled. "And, how did you meet Christian?"

"Well, Paige, obviously being obsessed with C-Noves, made us get on, get this, a PLANE, and go to Seattle and find him and… Well, then she sort of…" I muttered the last part, "Sacked him…"

"She did what?"

"She sacked him." I said, audibly this time.

"You girls sure do enjoy kidnapping people, don't you?" He laughed.

"Well, I didn't exactly know about this one. I thought we were just going to find him and talk to him and get hugs maybe… But… We didn't. He came along to our hotel. And, we made plans to kidnap One Direction. Which, was actually really random."

"Not really, it was your idea." Christian put in.

"NO, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT!" I shouted at him.

"It was YOUR idea?" Louis asked.

"W-well… I just wrote it in my… My diary… And Paige read it… And put the plan into action…" I stuttered.

"But, you told me you didn't want to kidnap us! I don't want a girl that lies. You should know that. It's poor character, and I HATE it." Louis strained.

By now, we were standing waiting in line at Nando's with Niall and Paige ahead of us.

"YOU TOLD THE TOMO WHAT NOW!?" Paige and Christian yelled.

"Well, I- I didn't it's just- I wasn't really going to-"

"Oh… Save it." He brushed past me and walked up to some other girl, obviously giving him "The eye".

He took a picture with her… And… Wait- WHAT!? Gave her HIS PHONE NUMBER!? I didn't even get that! Then, he kissed her on the cheek and told her she was… Beautiful…

He didn't tell me I was beautiful…

He told me I had pretty eyes.

I felt a pain in my chest, and looked away from him. I hadn't even known this guy really for more than a half a day, and he'd already broken me. Or I had managed to break myself.

I sighed, trying to catch whatever waterworks were built up inside me. Louis Tomlinson was my dream guy. No, he wasn't just my "dream" guy. In less than 8 hours, he had become so much more. I was going to fix this. I had to.

So, I let it all unfold.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Paige's POV

"Could this line be any slower?" I complained.

"It's worth it. It's Nando's. You'll see," Niall responded putting his arm around me. I leaned away to get it off of me. "What?" he asked sadly.

"Nothing, it's just…nothing. So, one of my twitter friends Aaron, he lives in England and he's eaten here before…" I looked over at Kara and she looked extremely sad. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"…no," she said quietly.

"Aww, don't beat yaself up bout it. He gonn be back, girlfraaaaaannnnnnnnnn. Okay, sorry. Being a little deefizzy ish. Well any guy would be lucky to have you? Uhm, I'm not good at being nice but that's what all moms say to their daughters when the get D to the UMPED!"

"You're worse at being nice than I thought," Kara said smiling a bit.

"That may be, but I gotcha to smile, now didn't I? See? I'm a magician. KABOOM! I'm the great Paige-dini! Okay, I think I'm gonna stop now. People are looking at me weirdly…"

"PAIGE! It's our turn to order," Niall said, poking me on the back.

"Well, my mom said I can't eat that much anymore-"

"Woah, you're 18 and you're taking orders from your mom! Come on! Get all thatcha want!" So all eight of us ordered and then got our food and sat down. We all went omnomnom and ate our food.

"I'm still huuuuuungrrryyyyy," I whined when I finished. "Now, I feel like that kid on the haunting hour and the Kremey Kold ice cream and stuff. So Niall and I went up for seconds while everyone else was still eating their firsts. Kara tried to talk to Louis and apologize. She hadn't talked at all to anyone during the meal so far. She seemed to be thinking up something.

So we got back to the table and eventually we were all done. "Can we have dessert or something?" I asked.

"I always get the words desert and dessert mixed up so one time for dessert I ended up with a mouthful of sand," Christian commented.

I started giggling. "Christian, this is why I love you," I replied.

So we got back outside to walk to a desserty place. I decided to walk next to Kara to ask her about stuff. "What were you thinking about in there?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

"Come on, just tell me. I notice more than you think."

"I was thinking about a way to get Louis back."

"Oh, are you gonna go under the truth serum from the Candor to prove your honesty?"

"What?"

"Never mind. So what?"

"You'll see. I have the _perfect _plan," she said smiling evilly and looking at Louis.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

We finally made it to a desserty place. It was comfy… Cozy. Too cozy. So, I decided to um, give it a little backbone.

Louis sat down on the right of the bench, and just as Harry was about to sit next to him, I pushed Hazza out of the way and grabbed the seat next to Boo Bear.

"Sorry, H…" I looked at him apologetically. He shrugged and sat down next to me on the bench.

Louis scoffed at me and turned his head. I had finally mentally prepared myself for what would be the craziest thing EVER done…

EVER.

"Louis…" I put my hand on his shoulder to get him to face me. He didn't, and shrugged me off of him. I guessed I was going through with this.

I stood up on the seat. That got Louis to talk to me.

"Kara, get down!" He shouted.

I flicked his nipple. He looked away in embarrassment.

Then, I took the next step onto the wooden table top. By now, everyone at our table was staring at me.

"… Whatcha doin'…?" Paige asked, with a little concern in her voice.

I ignored her.

I breathed deeply, three times.

Then, I began my speech.

"CITIZENS OF EARTH. YOU HAVE NOT BEEN COOPERATING. CERTAIN MEMBERS OF FAMOUS TEENAGE BOY BANDS MORE THAN OTHERS." I stared at Louis. He blinked in shock. "SO, THEREFORE, I CALL UPON MY POWERS OF THE UNIVERSE TO SUMMON OUR FELLOW CREATURES OF EXISTENCE TO PUNISH ALL OF THE HUMAN RACE FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE." I panted. "I COMMAND YOU TO…"

Pause.

"ATTACK!" I screamed.

Nothing happened. Darn it.

"Wait for it…" I assured the now traumatized people at the local ice cream stand.

Then, a deep rumbling started from within the forest surrounding us.

Screeches from animals of all kinds echoed out to us. I sat down, putting my ice cream-filled spoon into my mouth and devouring the tasty treat.

The animals came running out of the woods, shrieking and foaming at the mouth. They jumped on citizens, attacking them and biting them and altogether abusing them.

I grabbed Paige and Christian's hands.

"If you hold on to me, you will not get hurt!" They clung to me for dear life.

Then, someone touched my shoulder. I turned around.

Louis.

A huge bear was behind him, growling ferociously.

"Look, I'm so sorry that I overreacted before. I'm sure you're as honest as you say you are… I know it. And, I like you a lot."

"You just don't want to get eaten…"

"No, that's not it… Well, I mean it's partially it, but even if I wasn't going to get eaten, I promise I would've still meant that every bit."

"You just think I'm crazy."

He stopped. "Yeah… I do. I think you're the craziest person in the whole entire world. But, I love it. Because, I'm crazy, too."

I started to grin. I waved my arms around and the animals ran away.

Everyone looked around in bewilderment.

"Now, tell me, HOW did you do that?!" He asked in amazement.

"Just a little trick I picked up at a freak show…"

"You saw a freak show?" Niall asked.

"Oh, no… No, never… I was IN a freak show." I frowned. "That's why I'm such a freak…"

Then, everyone started to clap.

"We're all freaks…" Harry said.

"We can all be freakish together." Zayn added.

"This wasn't exactly how I expected this all to turn out… But… I'm glad the animals didn't have to kill you…" I smiled.

Louis pulled me into a hug.

"So… What do we do now?" Liam asked.

"Well, first, we find Christian!" Paige yelled.

"OH, COME ON!" Niall exclaimed, kicking the ground angrily.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Paige's POV

"Kara! She watcha did! Ya made Christian disappear! " I yelled.

"I didn't do it! Maybe he just went to pee again!"

"Yeah, I know. I just had to blame someone. You were right next to me…"

"Why do we need to find Christian?" Niall asked crossing his arms annoyed.

"Because he's perfect and…yeah," I replied. "Why don't you like him? Why do you hate him?"

"I don't _hate _him."

"WELL WHERE IN THIS GOSH DANG WORLD COULD CHRISTIAN FREAKIN NOVELLI BE?!"

"Check that gimoungous bowl of soup, I think I saw bubbles.." Liam said. So we walked over to the giant bowl of soup.

I stuck my hand in it and I felt something I grabbed and pulled it up. I had pulled Christian up by the hair. "OWW!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but can you stop disappearing?! It makes me worried. I mean, you're special and I could go on and on." He blushed. "Can you come out now?"

"But I'm soaked in soup…"

"We can get a towel, or I can use my hoodie that I'm wearing. It's made out of towel material," I said taking my hoodie off.

"Thanks," he said coming out and taking the hoodie. "I've always wanted to stick my head in a bowl of soup and I kinda fell in…"

"Yeah, it's not okay," Niall sighed.

"Yeah it is!" Kara replied back. "Well what can we do now?" she asked cuddling in to Louis.

'We should go to the library because they have computers there and I am ALWAYS on the computer at home so I need it. I crave it."

"No! We need to do something fun!" Zayn and harry exclaimed in unison.

"But fun is sooo tiring!" Kara complained.

"Yeah, it isss."

"How about we go on one of those bouncey houses!" Christian exclaimed.

"OMIGOD YES!" Kara and I yelled.

"Those are so much fun!" Kara exclaimed. Christian and I nodded in agreement.

"Are any of those around here?" I asked Harry.

"Uhm, I think that there is a fair going on not too far from here…"

"Well, I hate amusement park rides except for certain ones because I'm afraid that they'll break when I'm on it and then I'll die."

"What if I went on them with you?" Niall and Christian asked me at the same time.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Paige stopped and looked at me for help.

"… Um… No. I hate them. Sorry." She said.

"How 'bout you? Will you be joining me, Kara?" Louis asked, his eyes shining in excitement. I swallowed hard.

"No… No, thank you… I… No…" I managed to say.

"What, why?" He asked, not sure if he had done something wrong.

"Because I hate them too… I just want to go in a bouncy house…"

"Ah, well then let's get going!" Harry said.

We walked to a festival down the street, and we immediately spotted 4 bouncy houses and ran to them. A middle aged loser guy stood at the front of it, looking completely bored with himself. We waited for him to open the flap to let us in. We waited. And waited.

Until, finally, after we realized he wasn't about to do anything for us, I walked up to him and poked him on the shoulder and he fell down sideways onto the ground. We opened the passae flap and crawled inside.

Commence one full hour of bouncing around like maniacs.

It was…

Fun.

Finally, some little kids wanted to get in, so we crawled out and made our way to the rides.

"Are you girls going to come with us on the rides?" Liam asked.

We both looked at each other.

"No." We replied together, shaking our heads.

So, all of the boys, including Christian, made their way to the other side of the park. Paige and I sat down at a table and got FOOD.

"FOOD." We said together, in a trance.

So, we ate. It was yummy. Yummy food.

"We need to talk." Paige said.

"I know right? I feel like I haven't said anything to you in more than a day!"

"It's crazy! So… Um, Niall and Christian… Are…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, I know right!? And they…"

"Ugh, they're so annoying… They're always…"

"I know, I know… I can't believe them… They're acting so…"

"And they won't…"

"OKAY! WE NEED TO STOP FINISHING EACH OTHER'S SENTENCES AND ACTUALLY TALK LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE NOW!" We shouted together.

"Niall and Christian are fighting over me, I think. I'm not actually sure, but I think." Paige said, distressed.

"No, you're right… They are!"

"And, they're my two dream guys… I can't break one of their hearts!"

"I don't know what they expect you to do. They're just being… Ridiculous. And adorable. But, mostly ridiculous… And adorable." I said.

"I know! But, Niall keeps getting so mad at Christian… And Christian isn't really acting like he cares at all! Does that mean Niall cares about me more?"

"Well, not necessarily… Niall could just be better at showing how he feels to you… Christian might just keep it inside more." I advised.

"Well, then, who do I choose!?" She cried.

"I'm not sure. I can't make that decision for you… I really can't." I said, sadly.

"So, I have to come up with this all on my own…?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so…"

"Alright… Well, then I want to get it over with. Right now. So I can't change my mind and I can set the other guy straight."

"By all means, go ahead." I prompted.

She breathed in deeply.

"I can do this…"

"Yes you can."

"Shut up, I don't need your commentary."

"Sorry. Continue."

"I choose…"


	24. Chapter 23

Cahpter 23

Paige's POV

"I choose… Uhm, maybe I should just go on fiverr. There's a guy there that will make any important decision for you…"

"OH JUST PICK A GOD DANG GUY!" Kara yelled at me.

"But, I've never been put in a situation like this. Usually I just have to pick a restaurant for dinner or-"

"Paige! Stop procrastinating!"

"Procrastinating is a cool word. It has five syllables and starts with a P. My name starts with a P. Your name starts with a K, so you can't join the P club. Ha! P club! It sounds like pee club. That makes it sounds like a club for people to pee in. That would be really weird. Speaking of weird-"

"PAIGE!" Kara screamed.

"Woah, that's my name."

"Just. Pick. Someone. Like. You. Said. You would. Five. Minutes. Ago."

"I don't think it's been that lo-" Kara stared at me angrily. "Ugh, fine. I choooooose…..I think I'm gonna have to go with…Christian? Niall can have almost any girl in the world that he wants, so it's not like it'll really be that much of a loss. And Christian has a nose piercing and I think those are tattoos on his hands, but I've never been sure and I'm afraid to ask."

"You didn't have to explain why."

"I know, but…yeah." Right I saw it. The best thing in the whole wide world. Heaven. In a bag. Kara noticed it too.

"Cotton Candy," we both whispered licking our lips.

"I HAVE MONEY!" Kara screamed as she stood up and ran to the booth with me not far behind her. "Two bags of cotton candy, please."

"What colors do you want?" The cashier asked.

"I want blue," I whispered to Kara.

"Two blue, please."

"The cashier handed us two blue bags. That'll be 7.59 pounds."

Kara handed her the money. "When did you do the conversions?" I asked.

"A while ago when you weren't paying attention." A few moments later when we were halfway done with our bags, the guys came over.

"Oh, I'll have some," Liam said reaching his hand toward Kara's bag.

"Woah, hands off, buddy. Oh yeah, Paige has something to say."

"No I don't," I replied quickly.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"UH, YEAH YOU DO!" I yelled at her.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but… I-I-I- uh…" She stuttered.

"What, Paige? You can tell us…" Niall prompted.

"I… Do I have to?"

"YUP!" We all screamed.

"OKAY! OKAY! But, um… Can… Okay. Here goes nothing." She sighed. "Niall. Niall, Niall, Niall… Niall… NI-ALL… NIALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL L!"

Niall hit Paige on the back.

"Niall." She hiccupped. "Thanks. I… You… Me… No… Understand?"

"I… No. Not really. Please speak human."

"Um… I don't speak human."

"Will you please try?"

"I guess so… Niall, I know that you have a face… And it's a pretty face… But… I like another face. I hope your face understands…" She said.

"You like CHRISTIAN!?" He screamed.

"Well, no, I didn't say that, necessarily… But… Yeah. I- I guess I do."

"I wasn't expecting that." He said, defeated. He flashed me puppy eyes.

"YOU. ARE. A JERKFACE. GOD JUST GET THE FREAK OVER IT! YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR LIKE A DAY, YOU LOSER! AND YOU'RE IRISH! HA!" I screamed.

"Yeah… So?" He said.

I looked away awkwardly.

"PAIGE I LOVE YOU." He said loudly.

"That's really nice." She said.

"So, will you love me?" He asked.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She shouted.

"I wasn't, I was just asking."

By now, we had a large clump of people standing around us.

"STALKERS!" I yelled at them.

"Ssh, dear." Louis petted my head. I purred.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled at me.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, STYLES!?" I yelled at him.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM… I don't know you." Hazza said.

"I love you Hazza."

"I love you Kara."

"GOOD."

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"What just happened?" Louis asked, concerned.

"Nothing you would understand." We said together.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." I hugged him.

"Okay, back to what we were doing before…" Zayn said.

"Shut up, Zayn." I said.

"Okay."

"Niall, we… are… OVER. Well, we never started but, it sounds cool." Paige said.

"So what are you saying?" Niall asked.

"Why aren't you getting this? I've told you this like 5 times…"

"I'm still not understanding."

"Niall. Go to school. You need it."

"What's gonna happen to us?" He asked.

"SHUT UP SO I CAN MAKE MY NOT REALLY DRAMATIC EXIT!"

"Oh, okay… I still don't know what's happening."

But, she was too far gone to hear him.

"So… How 'bout them Mets?" I asked.

"What're you talking- OH, FORGET IT!" Niall said, running away, suddenly with a huge pink teddy bear in his arms.

"I LOVE TEDDY BEARS!" He screamed hopping and skipping away.

"Welp… What're we supposed to do now?"

We looked over at the corndog stand in the corner.

"Would it be considered disrespectful to eat at a time like this?" Liam asked.

"Could you go for a nibble?" I asked.

"Well, yeah…"

We all looked at each other.

Then, we raced to the corndog stand and attacked the corndog seller and stole all of the corndogs.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**  
**Paige's POV**  
When I walked away I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know where I wanted to go. All I knew at the moment was Niall was being extremely annoying so I walked away. I didn't even know where to walk so I just turned pretty much every time there was a turn. I put in my earbuds and turned up some hardcore Charlie Puth. His voice is perfect. It's one of the prettiest sounds my ears have ever heard.  
I turned into an alley behind a corporate building. There were some people and I probably should've just turned around right then and there but I kept walking to go to the other side; the street where there are witnesses.  
One of the guys stopped me and said something. I couldn't hear him with my earbuds in and I tried to keep walking. He wouldn't budge. I took one earbud out of my ear. "Let me go."  
"What's a girl doing in the dark alleyway?" he asked me.  
"Let me go," I repeated more sternly this time.  
"Just give us your money and we will."  
"I don't have the kind of money that'd be useful for you so just let me GO!"  
"Oh, and American lady that hasn't converted her money."  
"Leave her alone!" I heard an Irish accent yell behind me. Niall. He was the one following me. He came running up towards the punks and I. "Don't be scared," he whispered into my ear.  
"I am not scared," I whispered back.  
"Yeah, that's why you're shivering with fright," he replied quietly squeezing my arm where he was holding it. "Now just let us leave and there will be no harm done to anyone," he said backing away and dragging me with him.  
"Leave the girl," one of the punks said.  
"Never."  
"Then we'll make her stay," the punk said getting out a knife. I whimpered. He came running toward me and at the last minute Niall pushed me out of the way and tried to grab a giant teddy bear, but the knife stabbed him in the stomach. I screamed, my head now bleeding since I fell when he pushed me.  
"NIALL! WHAT THE ACTUAL FREAK!" I screamed/yelled.  
The punks ran away afraid of too much attention being drawn to them and having to get arrested. "Go get help…" Niall choked out. I ran back to the fair for our friends and maybe a doctor. When I got there I was out of breath.  
Kara came running over. "Paige, what happened? You're dirty and bleeding and out of breath…What the freak happened?!" She yelled, drawing the boys over.  
"Niall…Stabbed…Alleyway…Dying…needs…help…." I said very much out of breath.  
"NIALL GOT STABBED IN AND ALLEYWAY AND HE NEEDS HELP NOW OR ELSE HE'LL DIE?!" Louis screamed.  
"That's….what I just…said..." I said regaining some of my breath by now. "Now hurry up!" Despite my pain of already running here, I ran back there because Niall was dying.  
When we got to the alley Niall was lying there on his back clutching his stomach. I ran up to him and put my hand on his stomach to help stop the bleeding. "Someone call an ambulance!" Kara yelled.  
Zayn got out his phone and called the hospital while everyone else came to help me stop the bleeding. "So, what the heck happened?!" Liam asked.  
"Well, I was walking around randomly and I came in here and there were some punks and they wanted my money, but it's not converted yet. I wanted to go but they wouldn't let me. Turns out Niall was following me and tried to help me out. They were gonna stab me put he pushed me to get out of the way. They stabbed him instead. I fell when he pushed me so that's why I'm bleeding. Thanks, Niall. But you shouldn't have done that." He just groaned.  
"An ambulance should be here shortly," Zayn came over.  
"WELL THEY HAVE TO FREAKIN HURRY! NIALL IS FREAKING DYING HERE!" I screamed.  
"Calm down, Paige. They're right around the block. They'll be here really quickly."

* * *

When the ambulance got here, they put Niall on a gurney and into the ambulance. "Is he gonna live?" I asked the paramedic worriedly.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"We're going to do as much as we possibly can to make sure that he is alright. And, dear, the probability of Mr. Horan living is very great." The nurse said sweetly.

"OH THANK THE LORD!" We all praised at once.

We had all crowded into the ambulance and were pushed up against the door and against each other. It was… Pretty awful.

Paige threw up a few times, she was so scared. That contributed to the awfulness of the ride. Finally, we arrived at the hospital and they took Niall to a room on a big stretcher. He stared blankly at the ceiling as they wheeled him in to an operating room.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as visitors can proceed. Please wait in his patient's room… 203, down the hall on the right, thank you."

We muttered our thanks as we walked glumly to Room 203… Down the hall… On the right…

We sat in silence. Waiting. Occasionally glancing at the clock. Or, maybe it was just we were all staring at the clock the whole time. We weren't sure exactly what was happening.

Minutes passed like hours. Hours passed like days.

At 6:09 PM, a paramedic came in with a strange expression on his face. Maybe he just couldn't wait to tell us the news…

"I'm so sorry to inform you… That the patient has passed on. He fell ill during the procedure. We weren't able to save him. You may see him if you wish."

We stood there.

Liam walked over to Paige and picked her up and carried her to the operating room. I took Louis's hand and walked with him, with the other boys at our sides. I opened the door with my free hand, since I looked over and saw Harry holding Louis's right hand. Unfortunately, even Larry Stylinson couldn't cheer me up.

Paige stood in the booth that led into the actual table, and stared, Liam still holding her. I looked at Niall, lifeless under the white hospital sheets.

Now, I was the one who held onto Louis, and he tightened his grip on me.

"You may enter, two at a time. We'll leave so you will have some privacy with the patient."

All of the doctors and nurses left the room, and we were all alone.

After a moment, we looked at each other. Liam put Paige down and walked in with Zayn to go see Niall. They were known to be the closest with him. But all the boys loved Niall. Everyone loved Niall.

Paige looked limp as she stood, so Harry brought her close to him and held her tightly. We watched Liam and Zayn say their goodbyes to Niall, a few tears streaming down their cheeks as they talked to the white sheet covering his body.

Soon, they came out and Harry and Louis looked at each other and went in. I held Paige's shoulder as she stood their quietly, motionlessly.

Liam and Zayn came over to try and comfort us. Their presence felt safe. Harry and Louis came out as Liam and Zayn had, staring blankly at absolutely nothing and a few tears slowly making their ways out of their eyes.

I lead Paige in front of me into the room. We touched the white cloth and cried together. Niall had sacrificed his life for Paige. And, not once did he complain.

"That's it! I have to see him! I have to see his face!" She exclaimed. Paige ripped off the sheet and I didn't even try and stop her.

Thank goodness I didn't.

We looked at who was in front of us.

_Christian._

We took off the blonde wig and looked at his unmoving body.

"It wasn't Niall… It was Christian. Christian saved me. How come we didn't notice it was him!?" She shouted angrily.

"We must've been in such a daze… That we didn't even see…" I gulped.

She leaned down and kissed his pale cheek.

Then, a cough.

His eyes fluttered open.

"CHRISTIAN!" We said together.

"How're you?" He asked.

"Fine, fine! DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" We shouted, running out through the booth, past the boys and into the hallway. "HE'S ALIVE!"

They rushed into the operating room and began to work again and forced us all out.

"Back to 203!" We said happily.

Paige and I knew that we shouldn't tell the boys. They didn't need to know Niall wasn't a hero. They'd hate him. Forever.

But, we didn't think that we'd see what we did when we got back to 203.

"I started getting tweets telling me I was a hero… I thought those were just regular fans giving me some great amounts of love… But, what really brought me here was the 5 o' clock news report… Saying that Niall Horan of One Direction had died saving a girl named Paige's life…"

The boys simultaneously turned to us, seeming to know that we already knew something that they didn't.

_Explanation time._


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**  
**Paige's POV**

"So, er, what do you guys know?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed quickly. "We know absolutely nothing. No thing. I don't even know how we go into college that's how little we know!"  
"Ok, let's not exaggerate," Kara started. "We only know something about this because Paige over here doesn't follow rules."  
"So what the heck do you know!?" Liam yelled.  
"NO! You'd hate Niall forever!" Kara yelled.  
"We would never! He's one of our best mates!" Louis shouted. "Just tell us!"  
"Christian….not…Niall….."I mumbled.  
"But…But…we saw him! We saw Niall lying on the ground! He was there!"  
"I think we were in such a daze we didn't notice," Kara said. "He was wearing a wig and…that's all we know…"  
"But we saw Niall walk out after Paige. Christian got a corndog with us…" Zayn realized.  
"Oh yeah. Let's not ask Niall who is a huge part in this," Niall sighed.  
"Sorry," we all said.  
So…? What do you know?" Harry asked.  
"I was following Paige but then Christian ran up to me and stopped me. He said that Paige isn't interested and to go home. He asked me to switch clothes so I did and then I went home and he continued following her."  
"Why didn't you call us to say you were going home?" the boys asked angrily.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think to…"  
Just then the doctor came in. "I came here to inform you that the patient is living and was given stiches to close the stab wound. He should be wheeled in shortly."  
I stood up and ran over to the doctor. "Thank you so much," I said hugging her.  
She laughed. "You're welcome. He'll be here shortly." She walked out of the room. I sat down and started jiggling my leg anxiously.  
About 10 to 15 minutes later, Christian was brought into the room on his bed. I jumped up and ran to his side. "Christian! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. You didn't have to do this. I should be the one that had to get stiches. Instead I just have a bandage on my head. Why did you do it?"  
"Because…Well, I didn't want you to die because you're one of my only friends."  
"But people would actually care if you died!"  
"I'd care if you died." I blushed.  
Everyone else stood up and went to the other side of him. Kara was leaning into Louis and everyone seemed happy. Except for Niall. He was sitting in his chair like a chump.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Our visiting hours have ended, unfortunately. You may come back to visit Mr. Novelli in the morning beginning at 9 o' clock." The nurse from earlier today told us. We smiled and said goodbye to the hospital staff we had come to know and love, and also, of course, to Christian.

Sadly, we didn't have a car to bring us home, so we walked back to our hotel. I had pretty blue sparkly heels on, because it was a very special day, and a few blocks before we reached the street of our hotel, the heel snapped off of the left shoe.

Everyone was walking ahead of me when I stopped and just stared blankly at the shoe I had taken off of my foot. Louis turned around, just then. He saw me brooding over the lost shoe.

"I'll buy you a new pair tomorrow, dear." He said, picking me up and carrying me to our big room in the hotel. Everyone had already claimed a bed/couch and we weren't sure where to go. Paige had fallen on the pull out couch and Liam slept on the other side, but it wasn't awkward at all. Niall and Zayn were on the bed to the right and Harry was on the bed closest to the door. Louis set me down and we walked over to Harry… And pushed him onto the ground.

"Ow…" He moaned.

"Man up, squirt." Louis mocked.

We climbed in under the covers, and Louis put his arm around me and I put my head on his chest and we fell fast asleep.

To sleep felt good. Great, really. We'd had such a long day and finally… Peace.

_Sirens._

Paige and I jumped up fast.

The guys were gone.

The doors flung open and slammed against the wall. About 8 police officers grabbed us from where we slept and hauled us over their shoulders and down to the main floor. They took us out of the hotel and onto the street.

A burly police officer locked handcuffs around both of our wrists.

"Did you kidnap One Direction?" He barked the question at us.

We gulped. Then, we looked over and saw the guys standing there, not doing anything to defend us.

I needed to ask the question that we were both thinking. But, I couldn't. I couldn't bear to think about it.

"I'm waiting for an answer!" The police officer said with ferocity.

"Everything we say can and will be used against us. D-don't expect an outright confession. We're teenage girls… Not idiots." I mustered up the courage to say.

The police officers looked amused.

"Alright, down to the station it is. We'll put you in a holding cell until your trial tomorrow." Another officer said while pushing us into the back of the police car and hopping in to the driver's seat himself.

I looked back at Louis. My Boo Bear. He had betrayed us. He had betrayed me.

We had been betrayed.

"Y-you won't be forcing a lawyer upon us, right? We can choose, correct? Because, I have some thoughts of my own, you know." I decided to be feisty. Sometimes that gets you where you want to go in life.

"Um… Well, I guess-"

"Are you pressing subpoena? Because, if you aren't we still choose to testify. There's no reason to not."

"We'll worry about that l-"

"And, we have the right to a quick and speedy trial. You said you'll be holding us in jail until the trial- that can not be, in this division of court, more than 12 hours away from the time arrested."

"Look-"

"So, we request it promptly in the morning, and without-"

Just then, the cop pulled over onto the side of the road. He turned around and as he did, he took off his sunglasses. He was young, and a little more than attractive.

"Why're you wearing sunglasses, it's 3 o' clo-"

"Okay, listen for just one second-"

"It's been a second." I put in.

"Ssh, now. This is my first day on the job. So, I'm not fully acquainted with all of this yet. I'm Officer But, I must say you know your stuff, and I think that'll get you in a good place in court. I'm glad you're my first criminal suspects to be taking care of…" He said, in a lovely British accent.

"Oh, um… Thank you…" I said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Stick to what you know, and I think you'll do fine… I'm not sure if you really kidnapped One Direction… I'd believe it if you did, but I'd also believe it if you didn't. If you did, I'm not really sure how you did it…" He trailed off. I caught on to what he was doing, but apparently Paige, being Paige, didn't.

"Well, it was eas-" She started to say.

"-y for the person who did it probably… Their nice boys. Really nice boys, probably bought into well." I said, trying to cover up everything. "You're a very clever officer, you know that?"

He smiled cheekily. "Smart girl, you are. Alright, I couldn't outsmart you. But, that doesn't mean I won't get you another time."

"I'll be analyzing absolutely everything you're saying EVEN MORE from now on. And, as punishment, I'll contradict everything you say, as well…"

"Even more than you already have been?" He smirked.

"Certainly." I assured him.

Was he _flirting _with me?

But what about-

No, that dirt bag doesn't deserve me. And, he's the one who believes I don't deserve him. Fine. I'll show him.

Finally, we arrive at the police station, and the officer helped us out of the car.

"I'm Officer Aaron Smith, by the way…" He introduced himself.

"That's a gorgeous name." I rejoiced happily.

He laughed. "And you are?"

"In love with you… What? Didn't say that! Kara…"

"Paige?" She said looking weirdly at me.

He led us into the station, and unfortunately, locked us in a holding cell.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**  
**Paige's POV**  
"Should we tell 'em that Christian was with us and he should be here?" I whispered. "He helped us with it and we shouldn't go to trial without him."  
"No because then we'll be admitting that we did it! Are you that idiotic?"  
"No, I'm just not good in social life/being in jail! I just stick to the books?! Besides, you think we're gonna actually make them think that we're innocent? My body language is gonna say the opposite…"  
"Listen, be quiet. Aaron's desk is right there," she said pointing to it.  
"Oh yeah, what the actual feather are you doing? You're practically dating Louis and-"  
"He betrayed us."  
"How do you know?! There was probably security camera that we didn't notice. Besides, you can't be 'in love' with someone. With Cory and Topanga it took 15 years!"  
"You said you were in love with Christian!"  
"That's different. I'm Paige. I'm cool like that. And I knew of him before I met him."  
She looked over at Aaron. "Yo. Dude."  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"What about our one ca-" I stopped her.  
"Who are we gonna call. We can't call the ghostbusters, we can't call Christian. We can't call One Direction."  
"Our parents?"  
"Oh yeah, we can just say 'Hey mom, we're in jail for-" I lowered my voice so Aaron could'nt hear "kidnapping One Direction so if you wanna fly across the sea to come bail us out you can'. Duh."  
"Well ya know what?"  
"What?"  
"What time is it? I'm tired...Aaron? What's the time?" she asked batting her eyelashes.  
"Quarter till eleven."  
"Can you just…say the time? Normally?" I asked  
"It's about 11:45 pm."  
"Wow, time went by really fast from when we go arrested. Can we go to sleep?" I asked him.  
"Ew! On those ratty things?!" Kara whined pointing to the bunks.  
"Oh god, just buck up! It's better than I think French jal where you're naked and in a hole underground where you have a bucket to excrete and no mattress at all. What time's the trial?"  
"9 am."  
"Bu, we have to see Christian then! Can it be earlier?!"  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"Butthole." So we walked to the beds to go to sleep.  
at around 8:30am we were awoken to get to trial. Later, we were brought to the court and it was time for the trial to begin.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

We walked in to the court with our heads down. Aaron gripped our wrists, which were still in handcuffs behind our backs, not-so-tightly, because we had all grown quite fond of each other in the hours we'd spent together. He was friendly, and we were friendly back. And, a bond just kind of formed.

The boys of One Direction sat in the front row at court, ready to testify, of course. My eyes darted quickly to where _he _sat. I glared at him, as our eyes locked, instinctively. And, I didn't stop glaring, until the judge yelled as he tapped his gavel furiously, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" I turned my head around slowly, so slowly it must've sent sparks of pain through his entire body. I looked the judge straight in the eyes.

And, I nodded.

"Good. Let the trial begin." And with another stupid whack of his stupid gavel, we began.

Liam, Harry, and Zayn all were tried first. They all dissed Paige and I, one by one. It hurt. A lot. I almost started crying. Don't get me wrong, crying is a very normal activity for me, but this hurt more than any of those stupid things I'd cried about before. It's hard to remember I had a life before we met One Direction, before we met Christian…

Then, I started to panic. I tuned in to what Harry was saying. "Paige and Kara are delinquents, and should be locked away forever for what they've done. I've never seen…" Yada, yada, yada. All I cared about was that he wasn't mentioning Christian. Good, good. We've cause him enough physical and emotional pain.

Then, it was Niall's turn. "Kara and Paige are terrible people. They're like terrorists… No, I didn't mean that… They're like murderers." Paige looked at me in absoluter horror. He said a few more things, like where he was at the time, where we took them… All the stuff the other guys had said.

The judge said it was time for Paige to go up. Her legs carried her, shaking furiously, up to the stand.

"Now, Ms, where were you at the time of the kidnapping?" One Direction's lawyer asked Paige, already seeming to know we were guilty. _Come on, Paige! We've gone over this… You can do it! _I willed her silently, with my eyes. She took a breath.

"I was at the One Direction concert."

"You're not about to deny that?"

"No, I will not, because it's the truth."

"Alright. Is it true that you had backstage passes and met the boys of One Direction?" She questioned.

"Yes. That's all true." She answered again.

The lawyer made a grunting noise of displeasure. "And, did you kidnap One Direction?"

She gulped slightly. No one seemed to notice except me. I shut my eyes, hopefully, and she must've seen it, so she mustered up what I'm sure was all of her bravery, and said…

"No."

Gasps and flashes of cameras in the court from the press sounded at the one syllable word.

"All of the odds are stacked up against you. How can you plead innocent?" The lawyer sneered viciously.

"Because I can."

"You filthy-"

"ENOUGH! ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge screamed, slamming his gavel down multiple times. "I request the last victim on the stand, thank you."

Louis walked up with head held high, but I could see a slight hesitation in his step. I caught a quick glance of his face. He seemed to be thinking intensely about something… Probably a new, creative way of how to rat us out.

He kept a solemn expression on his face. The other boys had had looks of satisfaction or revenge… Louis was acting differently from the rest.

But, that could've just been me wishing it…

"So, where were you during the crime scene?"

"… At our concert."

"And what happened?"

"They… Kidnapped us?"

He sounded entirely unenthusiastic. No hatred in his voice. No nothing. So, the lawyer said, "I call the other suspect up to the stand."

I looked around.

_Me. _

I got up slowly, and walked steadily to the podium on the other side of the Judge.

"Is it true that you two were briefly romantically linked?"

"… May I ask you where you found that out?"

"I questioned the boys a few hours ago before the trial, and if you knew anything about law, then you would know that. Now, answer the question."

_Oh no she didn't._

"Actually I do know something about law. I'm currently in law school… Thank you very much. And, before I answer your question, I must tell you that you just admitted to getting first-person information less than 8 hours before a trial. That is a violation of the law, and results in a 10,000 dollar fine, as well as a minimum of 6 months in jail and a maximum of 1 year."

Everyone gasped again. Aaron and some other officers took the over-primped, young, and vicious lawyer, kicking and screaming, out of the courtroom with handcuffs attached on, not-so-lightly. Aaron winked at me, and Louis must've seen it, and scoffed haughtily at him.

"That means we need a new lawyer for the boys of One Direction, and one that can get the job done." The Judge presented the problem at hand. A man in the back of the courtroom stood up and walked to the front.

"I'm George Hallenback, and I can take on the case, Your Honor. I got my degree twenty three years ago. I'm experienced." He said, in a rough, gravelly voice.

"Do you boys accept this?" The Judge asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Take your place." The Judge offered.

"Now, were you romantically linked?"

I looked at Louis awkwardly. "Yes," I confessed.

"And, was this romance before or after the kidnapping?" He looked back and forth from both of us.

"After…" Louis answered, hesitantly.

"So, you tricked this girl into thinking that you were in love with her?"

"You're good." I replied.

"So, maybe you want to tell us about the kidnapping, Ms?" He asked.

"I'd tell you what I know, but I… I don't know much." I said.

"Was there anyone else with you, when you were at the concert?"

"Christian!" Louis exclaimed.

"N-no… No, Christian." I said, scared.

"Christian Novelli from YouTube. He helped, too!"

I looked at Paige who had a horrified look on her face. She started movie her hands in the "Cut it out" motion, and I knew exactly what she meant. But, I decided I didn't want her to get blamed either. I wasn't about to rat her out along with myself.

"I DID IT! It was all me, and no one else had anything to do with it! I… I framed them!"

Louis's jaw dropped open. He stared at me so intensely that I had to look away. Paige stood up in protest.

"Fine, you have been sentenced to 3 years in prison." The Judge bellowed. "Court adjour-"

"No. That's not true. She didn't… She didn't do it." He said, meekly.

"What?" Both Mr. Hallenback and our lawyer, Ms. Christine, asked disbelievingly at once.

"We… We staged it. To… To get sympathy." Louis stuttered out, quietly.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled at him. He looked stunned and a little shaken up. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare pretend to care about me!" He looked… Hurt. Did he…? I stopped myself from thinking further.

"And, she didn't do it alone! I HELPED!" Paige said, strongly. Someone crashed through the

doors of the court. "AND, SO DID I!" Christian yelled.

"We have a clean confession?" The Judge asked, puzzled.

"Yes! Just get us out of here. I can't spend another second in the same room as these boys!" I yelled, almost joyfully.

Aaron had now returned, and took me in hand cuffs at the Judge's sentence of three years in jail. He whispered to me, "You care about them. You can't deny it."

I sighed, which he took for a gesture of agreement.

"You almost had it, you know. You could've gotten out of here with nothing on your plate. Instead, you chose saving the band's, who betrayed you, if you remember correctly, good reputation, and three years in prison."

"Yep. That's me. Lover of everything in the universe," I said sarcastically.

He laughed a little. "I can't believe you got that other lawyer out of there with such ease. You really are smart, you know that."

"Thanks."

"I… I got my positioned switched, because of you."

"Wait- what!? I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. They thought it was great I was so kind to criminals… They called me a great young humanitarian! I'm going to be chief of the station starting next week, and part of the chief's duties is checking all the prison cells…" He smiled widely.

So did I. "So I get to see you everyday?"

"Yup! Lucky you…"

"Lucky me, huh?" We laughed.

And, even though I was heading to prison, losing Louis and One Direction, and probably ruining my whole future, everything seemed okay as we drove to Carrier's Correctional Facility, our new home…


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31  
Paige's POV  
**"Christian, how did you- Why did you-" I tried to ask.  
"They released me out of the hospital and I saw the newspaper. And you guys are my friends."  
"We were in the newspaper? Did I look good?" Kara asked flipping her hair.  
"Seriously?" Christian and I asked.  
"What? I care about my appearance." I rolled my eyes. "Wow, this cell looks soooo cozy," she said sarcastically as we were led in.  
"Just be thankful that we're all in the same one. With no one else."  
"Yeah, but we have to wear these ugly outfits and-"  
"Really? Again with this? Besides, they're comfy. They remind me kind of of overalls. I miss overalls," I commented.  
"Yeah, well our careers are OVER."  
"Haha, not for me!" I exclaimed. "I was just in school for creative writing. I can still write once I get out of jail."  
"But I can't vlog! Or play any instruments now!" Christian yelled.  
"And I might/won't be able to be a lawyer!"  
"Sorry…?" I felt bad. "Well, you always wanted to be famous, right?" I asked Kara.  
"Yeah, but not infamous!" she yelled.  
After a few days passed, the cell actually did get cozier. Since Kara and Aaron started a relationship type of thingy, Aaron gave us extra pillows. The three of us were still plenty miserable. We sat around in silence most of the time as Christian's stubble started to grow. I guess I should've taken it for granted since I don't like talking, but it seemed torturous.

Today we had visitors. Five to be exact. Aaron brought them to the other side of the bars. They stood there and we turned our backs to them and continued to stay in silence. "Guys, they have something they want to say. At least let us know you're listening," Aaron said.

We all turned to them in unison and walked up to them. "What," Kara said plainly.

"We want to-" Harry started but paused hesitantly. Louis kicked him in the shin. "What?…..to apologize," was all we heard since Harry was whispering in Louis' ear.

"Well I for one want to apologize," Louis said. "I feel bad. I mean, we led you on and pretended to like you but…I guess what I'm trying to say is…My feelings became real and…" he looked at he ground.

"You're too late, Louis. I don't care if you're being honest or not, but I do know that there is no way I'm trusting you again," Kara said sternly.

"But-"

"Just buck up and walk outta here," I cut in.

"Yeah, we aren't gonna let you mess with us again," Christian continued. "Just go."

"Well, I apologize too," Niall said. "I feel bad and- yea."

"Explanatory," I said sarcastically. "So in case you were unaware, the door is that way. You five can just go and never come back."

"Why won't you forgive us?" Zayn asked. "It's true-we wren't nice and we wont leave until you forgive us. Please?" Liam and Harry clearly didn't wanna be here but the other three were making them stay.

"Go. Now," Christian clearly stated.

"No."

"SECURITY!" Kara screamed. Guards came and dragged them away.

Over the ruckus, Louis yelled "I will be back! We'll do whatever we can to make you forgive us!"

"Whatever," Kara muttered. "Maybe we'd forive them if they bailed us out."

"Yeah, but we need to talk more here. I feel like my vocal chords won't work," I replied.

"Yes. It's just been too quiet," Christian agreed. The three of us ended up talking about pretty much everything.

A few hours later, Aaron came up to us.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Hey guys... I've got some bad news, unfortunately. Um, well, you're colleges revoked your scholarships and your enrollments… I'm really sorry," Aaron said, sadly.

And, that's when I lost it.

I started crying, right then and there. "IT'S NOT FAIR! SO, WE KDINAPPED ONE DIRECTION! WHO CARES?! THERE JUST SOME STUPID BOY BAND THAT HATES US AND MAKES DUMB SONGS THAT TEENAGE GIRLS LOVE AND MOST GUYS HATE AND THEY'RE SOOOOOO HOT AND GORGEOUS AND IT ANNOYS ME, IT JUST FREAKING KILLS ME! THEY'RE GROSS AND TERRIBLE AND HAVE HEARTS MADE OF STONE AND DON'T CARE FOR ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES AND USE GIRLS AND ARE SNITCHES AND GOD- I JUST HATE THEIR BUTTS OFF, OKAY!?" I yelled furiously through my tears.

Aaron reached through the cell bars and smoothed my hair back. "I know, I know. But, I think they like your butt."

I smiled a little.

"You bet they do," I teased back at him.

"Okay, this is all cutesy and stuff, but kind of making me wanna puke. So, how many more days do we have of doing nothing?" Paige asked, impatiently.

"… 1,089…" Aaron answered slowly.

Then, Paige started to cry too.

"It's gonna be fine." Christian tried to soothe her.

"YA KNOW, IT'S POSSIBLE TO BE BORED TO DEATH! AND, THAT'S WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN HERE WITH US! WE'RE GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM! WE'LL BE DEAD IN LESS THAN 6 MONTHS! WE HAVE SO MUCH MORE THAT WE WANT TO DO, AND WE'LL ROT IN A JAIL CELL! IT'S PURE AGONY!" She screamed.

A pause.

"My rant was longer," I said quietly.

She turned her head towards me gut-wrenchingly slowly.

Then, she pounced on me and started attacking me with her vicious claws.

"OW!" I screamed a bunch of times, before Christian finally managed to pull her off me and sustain her in his arms.

"Sssh…" He hushed her. She breathed heavily. I lay on the floor, how I had landed when she'd attacked me.

"Alright, maybe you guys are right. If you don't die of boredom, you will certainly kill each other before the 6 month mark…" Aaron agreed.

"Heck, yeah! Get us the pineapple out of here, you jerk face little loser boyfriend!" I said, angrily.

"I'm sorry, but did you just quote an Emily Osment song?" Aaron asked.

"… I can't believe I just did that. I HATE THAT SONG! WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET OUT OF HERE AND WE'RE GONNA GO CRAZY AND WE'RE GOING TO DIE, THE POLICE CHIEF SAID SO OH MY GOD THIS IS TERRIBLE WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE I'M DEAD!" I shouted, miserably.

"Maybe we could enroll you in anger management classes…? It gets you out of this cell for 2 hours every day… We'll even put you on the full program, so it'll last all 3 years that you're in jail! How does that sound?" Aaron suggested.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE HEAVEN!" All three of us shouted at once.

"Alright, I'll do that…" Aaron got some forms and filled them out, and we were enrolled in anger management, the best thing to happen to us in several days.

"Good afternoon class. We have three new students to welcome today!" He pointed to two teenage girls and a very small twenty year old boy in the back of the room… Us. "I'm Mr. Crecs, and I'll be your instructor for your term here at the correctional facility. Introduce yourselves, class!"

Each person in an orange jumpsuit stood up and stated their name. A few that really caught my attention were a big, Russian woman named Olga, a burly man named Brick with a tattoo of

Justin Bieber on his face, and a little girl who looked to be about 5 years old with a gigantic lollipop and a frilly pink dress.

"What's your name?" I asked, sweetly.

Her face turned to a look of pure disgust. "PRINCESS!" She barked in a surprisingly deep voice. Like, the voice of a large football player.

"Princess, here, was arrested for cannibalism. A boy in her class stole her doll from her on the playground and ran away with it, and Princess just chased after him and started gobbling the boy up! She's our prize student…" Mr. Crecs said proudly.

I could hear three gulps down the line of the three of us. "Uh-huh…" I said, nervously.

"She's also Officer Aaron's daughter…" He said, quietly.

"… WAIT, WAIT… WHAT!?" I screamed, upset.

"Gotcha! That's the first part of anger management. No matter how upset something gets you, you can't let it get to your head. Just stay calm, don't scream, and don't eat anyone, literally…" He looked accusingly towards Princess who giggled happily.

"I like you…" Paige said.

We laughed and Mr. Crecs talked to us some more about our specific situations. At one point, he said, "I'm not sure why you didn't keep them as sex slaves, but… Ya know… That's just me."

We coughed and filed out of the classroom once we were dismissed.

"Well, that was kind of fun, actually…!" I said.

We went to bed at 10, it was still dark and cold, but it was better.

Then, we heard a loud sound through the floor, and we all bolted upright in our beds.

A drill?

A big one, too.

"Guys, come on!" Louis shouted.

"What's going on here?" Aaron asked, nervously.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**  
**Paige's POV**  
I know, I know. I'm a complete scaredy-cat and a super paranoid person so I just lost it. I started crying hysterically. "OMIGOD, WE'RE GONNA BE MURDERED! AAGH! THIS IS WHY I PUT A BLANKET OVER MY WINDOWS AND LOCK THE DOOR WHEN I GO TO SLEEP! WE'RE GONNA JUST DIE!"  
"Calm down," Christian said soothingly. "We won't die in here unless it's like a disease or we get executed."  
"BUT-"  
"What's going on here?" Aaron repeated more sternly this time.  
"I hear a drill. I swear to god that we had nothing to do with this," Kara said honestly. A hole came out of the ground and out popped Louis' head. "What the…"  
"ARRRHG, I'MMA PIRATE. YE WON'T WANT TO MESS WIH ME, YE SCALAWAG!" I yelled.  
"Now go walk the plank!" Kara continued.  
"Ya, where me booty?!" Christian added. We all started cracking up. "Well Aaron, it looks like we need to catch this perp!" Christian said normally now.  
"What?! I'm tryna break you guys out! Why would you make me get in trouble?" Louis yelled.  
"Well a) you got us in trouble in the first place and we don't like you," Kara started.  
"And b) we're having fun here now!" I continued. Zayn's head popped up next to Louis'.  
They looked confused. Aaron called the others officers over. They opened the cell and grabbed the two boys only to see another one holding them up. Niall. Another officer came and grabbed him. "We'll let you off with a warning," the biggest officer started. "If we see you doing that again or running in without a visitor's pas there will be serious consequences." The boys gulped nervously. "Do you understand?" the officer asked. They nodded. "Good," and with that they were carried out.  
"Can you like, ban them from here? We don't like them and we don't want to see them," Kara asked Aaron.  
"No, they haven't done anything bad. If they do it again, they will be banned and we'd have the guards make sure not to let them in." We slumped in disappointment. "Don't worry it won't be too long."  
We walked back to our beds to lie down. After quite a while, I wasn't asleep and I could tell Christian and Kara weren't either. "I'm hungry," I complained.  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm starving," Kara replied.  
"Well, I miss my toaster. Even though you hit me on the head with him," Christian glared at me.  
"I said I was sorry! Well. I miss my cat and stuff. I'm just' glad that we're in here together. Except I really have to pee and there is no freakin' way I'm going here. The toilet is just…there! There isn't even a stall or anything!"  
Kara chuckled. "Yeah, I know how ya feel," she agreed. After some more hours, we each drifted asleep.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

3 Years Later…

Today was the day that we left our temporary home, our little cell in Carrier's Correctional Facility.

Aaron led us to the police car and drove us all to the station.

"THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" Christian shouted.

"Oh, shut up! You were never exposed to light, even when we weren't in jail." Paige jeered back.

They'd gotten quite snippy with each other lately. Hey, 3 years will do that to you.

But, for the most part, despite some little quarrels here and there, we'd all become great friends; all found out things about each other we never knew we never knew.

I speak for all of us when I say…

We're going to miss this place.

We graduated all tied for top of our class at anger management. Our anger management classes were, honestly… So much fun! Of course, that is coming from a bunch of losers who didn't even know the definition of fun until some very interesting boys explained it to us a very long time ago. These same boys had changed our lives 3 years ago. Some would say for the worse, but we're starting to believe it was for the better.

Surely they've forgotten about us by now. And, if they haven't, well, I'm really not sure what to think about them.

Since we can't show our faces in England ever again, we're moving back to L.A. and Christian is coming with us! Aaron promised to help us settle in to a brand new apartment, because we failed, obviously, to pay the rent from our previous suite.

So, in the end, everything wasn't that bad. Not like what we'd expected before. Things were just… Taking shape. Forming, evolving…

Maybe we'd be alright… Who knew?

The police station had had a makeover since we'd last been there that awful day. Black leather seats lined the waiting area, and Aaron's office was gorgeously decorated- his desk was mahogany!

We sat down on red cushioned seats, as Aaron sat down in his big President-worthy chair, and he began to explain to us what was going to happen.

"So, since you've just gotten out of prison, we're going to require 150 hours of community service."

"WHAT!?" We all yelled, angrily.

"Do I have to report you to Mr. Crecs!?" He yelled back.

We shrugged and shut up.

"We'll be transferring you to the US police force, much to my dismay. I'd love to have you stay here… But, it just can't be, unfortunately. You'll be issued a guard that will live in your apartment with you for 3 months to make sure that you are behaving properly."

"UGH!"

"Quiet!"

"Eh."

"And, I expect you all to be on your BEST behavior… But, if you're ever in London again, make sure to cause a little bit of mischief, alright? God, I don't think I've ever said that to anyone before…"

We smiled.

"I'll miss you all."

"I'll miss you." I said.

He smiled sadly. Then, he sighed.

"What're we gonna do… About us?" I asked, nervously.

"I- I don't know. I'll never get to see you. Maybe it would be better if-"

"Yeah, I guess. You were the best boyfriend I ever had. Well, I mean, I've only had two, because I'm a loser. But, at least you weren't the one that got me locked up in prison… You just took me in handcuffs there. Sorry."

"For what?"

"For living across the world…"

He smiled.

"Maybe I'll come visit you one day."

"That'd be great!" I said, happily.

"So… Friends?"

"Best." We laughed together, as Paige and Christian stared at us, pretty wierded out.

Soon, it was time to board the plane.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34**  
**Paige's POV**  
"Darn, I don't have to be in anyone's luggage this time," Christian sighed.  
"Haha, If ya want I'm sure we can make a deal with the coppers," Kara joked.  
"Haha, very funny," Christian responded rolling his eyes. Over the three years, none of our personalities had changed at all.  
"Welp, we gots ta get on the plane. Wow, I cant wait to be on twitter again," I said. Kara and Christian nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, well I'll probably have millions of mentions asking where I am and why I haven't been making videos," Christian said.  
So the three of us boarded onto the plane to L.A. and shortly it took off.

* * *

When we arrived in L.A. I realized something extremely important and I got all jittery because of my nerves. Kara noticed and asked what's wrong. "Well…Midnight. Will I still have her? I need her! I mean, she's my life and I love her and I cant live without her and she cant be replaced and-"  
"Calm down, Paige. Youre acting like you just got broken up with. Well, from what I've seen in movies…" Kara tried to calm me down. "It's gonna be okay! I'm sure she got put in foster pet care-"  
"So someone might've rebought her?!"  
"Ugh, go to Christian. I'll go talk to the cops," Kara said walking towards the cops.  
Soon we had to go into cars to go to the new apartment that we would be living in. We got there and walked up the stairs to our apartment. "OMIPUTH THIS LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE APARTMENT THAT ERIC AND JACK HAD FROM BOY MEETS WORLD. AGH THIS IS JUST SO AWESOME," I yelled.  
"It's pretty snazzy here," Christian added.  
"Yeah, but can we afford this?" Kara asked the cops. They nodded.  
"Sweet!" We all yelled in unison.  
"Oh, and Paige?" Kara said.  
"Mm?"  
Kara did that pwwth pwwth thing and Midnight Came running. "MIDNIGHT?!" I screamed as she ran to me. "Aww, I missed you so much!"  
Christian looked over at the kitchen. "My toaster!"  
"And I got my dog! It's all cool!" Kara exclaimed.  
"Yay! I'm happy. I've always wanted a cat! And dogs are cool too!" Christian exclaimed.  
Since the apartment has three rooms, all of us get our own room. We had all of our stuff from our old apartments so we were able to start unpacking.


End file.
